The removal of greasy/oil soils quickly and efficiently can be problematic for a number of substrates. In particular, the removal of grease and oil stains from the human body, especially the extremities thereof, presents a particular challenge.
Zeolites are commonly used in detergents for their "builder" capabilities. U.S. Pat. No. 5,736,503, discloses laundry and dishwashing detergent compositions which provide spontaneous emulsification of grease. The patent discloses the use of zeolite as a "builder". Improved grease and oil removal properties of the composition are attributable to the use of nonionic surfactants, non conventional detergent surfactants, conventional ethoxylated nonionic and sulfated or sulfonated anionic surfactants.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,098,713 discloses the use of complex aluminosilicates, i.e., zeolite-type materials, as presoaking/washing adjuvants to soften water, i.e., remove Ca.sup.++ hardness.
Zeolite has not heretoafore been reported as the active stain removing agent in a grease and oil removing composition.